The present invention is concerned with compounds, compositions, and methods useful for treating diseases in human beings which are affected by .beta.-blockade and calcium entry blockade. In particular, compounds wherein piperazine is bound through one nitrogen to a benzodioxanyl moiety by a hydroxyethylene or alkanoyloxyethylene linkage, and through the other nitrogen to an acetanilide residue are useful in this regard.
Large numbers of compounds are known which affect various physiological systems related to adrenergic control. Compounds which are related to the compounds of the present invention are disclosed in Belgian Pat. No. 806,380 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,549), and include 1-(1,4-benzodioxan-2-ylmethyl)-4-(2,6-dimethylphenylacetanilido)piperazine ; in L. Staneviciene, et al. in Mater. Mezhvug. Nauchv. Konf. Kaunos. Med. Inst., 25th (1976), published in 1977, pages 322-3 [Chem. Abstr., 90, 54907c (1979)]; and French Pat. No. 2,267,104. Additional references of interest in this art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,360,529; 3,496,183; 3,829,441; 3,879,401; 3,944,549; 4,059,621; 4,302,469; 4,315,939; 4,335,126; and 4,353,901, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. .beta.-Adrenoreceptor blocking compounds and calcium entry blocking compounds have been used separately and in combination to mediate the symptoms of cardiovascular diseases, such as hypertension, angina and arrhythmia.
The present invention concerns a group of compounds which combine the effects of .beta.- and calcium entry blockade in a single compound, and therefore are useful in the treatment of these cardiovascular diseases.